FLAN MANIATIC
by Aki-sensei
Summary: A kind of variaton of JELLO MANIATIC, this time with Naruto! ENJOY YOU DESSERT LOVERS! HAHAHA, sorry for the evil laugh


After being dead I returned!...just kidding I haven't been dead…yet, whatever since I have realized I only have 5 stories and 3 of them are romance and drama, for the power of Ra how is that possible? I mostly prefer stories with some humour or battles but romance and drama? That's so…in Spanish is "cursi" how was in English? Kind of cheesy and tacky or something like that, no I don't hate it but I can't stand a story with a lot of drama and crying…so here we have a new story! Just humour and ooc, is like a variation of my "Jello Maniatic" story but this time is with…FLAN! Yes flan I don't know if it is well written, in case you don't know is some kind of mix between jello and a cake, so enjoy!

Warnings: Nope, no damn freaking fluff, god I love it when I'm in the mood but not now! HAHAHA I'm a little hyper because of sugar THAT'S A WARNING TOO, what else? Oh yeah this is some kind of SasuNaru but as I've said there is no fluff and unfortunately for most of readers there's no sex, yeah just shounen-ai and maybe some bad grammar, deal with it…not you I was talking to me and finally is a little of AU yay!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…neither Sasuke but what I do own is MY OWN NARUTO PLUSHIE AND A BIG PIECE OF FLAN –yum-

* * *

**FLAN MANIATIC:**

It was a rainy day in Konoha hidden village, to be more specific it was middle of October, let's say… October 13 (A/N: Like that day…so creepy and everybody get scared because of me!) and Naruto was bored, so he started playing with his Nintendo game cube SSBM; he was in classic mode playing as Link in the very hard level when…the electricity "died"

N: NOOO! DAMN IT AND I WAS WITH THE MASTER HAND! FUCK YOU ELECTRICITY!

And magically electricity returned, but now Naruto wasn't in the mood for playing, he was in the mood for eating! So he ran to his refrigerator and found a piece of flan! God how much Naruto loves flan? Let's say is in the second place (Ramen is in first), he took a portion with a fork and was about to eat it when… it disappeared.

N: WHAT! WHERE'S MY FLAN!

Mysterious voice: Yo!

(A/N: If you guess who it is I'll give you the flan…3…2…1…time! Let's see who it is)

N: Kakashi-sensei! GIVE ME MY FLAN BACK!

(A/N: Send me a review if you guess right! Be honest too)

K: But Naruto, don't you remember what happened when you ate flan for the first time?

Naruto started thinking, if that's possible…

N: HEY!

Darky: Sorry XD

Where was I? Oh yeah time for the flashbacks!

**-FLASHBACK-**

It was Sasuke's birthday and incredibly there was a party, no I didn't organize it, it was idea of Naruto, and just because Naruto begged Sasuke for a party for 3 days Sasuke accepted so there was a party! And there were the rookie nine, Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji and their senseis and Iruka-sensei! And everything was going "normal" except when dessert arrived! (A/N: Well technically it didn't arrived they got up and took it by themselves) Naruto was looking at the flan very suspiciously, he wasn't sure of what it was, he pocked it and the flan started moving!

N: WAH! That thing is alive!

Everybody started laughing, seriously how was possible that Naruto doesn't know about flan? Iruka-sensei told him it was a dessert like jello and was really tasty…

N: -shrugs- ok

He took the first bite and… it tasted really sweet, his cheeks turned a little pink and he smiled while taking another piece, soon he finished all the flan... and if you have seen Naruto recently you should know how acts Lee when he drinks sake, so imagine that and think is Naruto, add a lot of sugar and what we have? A really hyperactive Naruto that was running everywhere and yelling things like "EVIL TREES WITH PINK TUTUS ARE DANCING THE DANCE OF DOOM" or "WAHHH! THE POWER OF PANCAKES WILL DEFEAT THE EVIL BROWNIES!" (A/N: Have to put that I swear) Everybody was like O.O-insert a big sweat drop- even the senseis were like that…it was just until 5 hours passed he felt asleep

Kiba: Well that really was a show

Everybody was talking about the act of Naruto they didn't noticed Sasuke picking him and taking him to his room (Sasuke's room) no, he didn't rape him...

**-END FLASHBACK-**

K: You see now?

N: But it was just because I ate a lot! That's just a little piece!

K: -sweat drop-But even if you just eat a little you get more hyper than usual

N: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

K: Oh really? And what about that time less a week ago?

Naruto started thinking again… it will take a while so…

N: STOP SAYING THAT!

Darky: I'm just kidding damn it

So…

**-FLASHBACK-**

It was a windy day and Naruto was in a boring mission of cleaning a yard of leaves, the woman of the house was so kind when they took a break (A/N: I forgot to say the yard was of the size of 3 football yards, yay I'm a little crazy) she offered them a piece of flan, and it seems like the team seven forgot what happens when Naruto eats flan so they let Naruto eat a little piece of flan…-5 minutes later- Naruto was running like hell cleaning the rest of the yard, Sasuke and Sakura were like O.O –sweat drop- when Naruto yelled "IT'S DONE!" from the other side of the field, he actually started running everywhere packing the leaves in garbage bags even it wasn't necessary and also he took them outside and after that he ran where Kakashi-sensei was and started yelling they were done and then ran to the Hokage office to yell to Tsunade-sama they were done but fortunately he felt asleep at the middle of the way…

Sakura: What in Texas hellfire was that? (A/N: Texas hellfire, sounds funny)

Sasuke shrugged and went searching Naruto, no he didn't rape him here…stop thinking that!

Kakashi-sensei walked where Sakura was and said

K: We should control Naruto eating flan from now on

Sakura nodded…

**-END FLASHBACK-**

N: You are being overprotective

K: We worry about you Naruto is different

N: …Give me my flan!

K: You ever watched the flashbacks?

N: OF COURSE I SAW THEM!

Darky: No he didn't he was too busy thinking of Sasuke

N: YOU STAY OUT OF HERE!

Darky: Hey I was going to give you some flan

N:……………

Well, since Naruto was so nervous without flan Darky-sama (that's me) had a talk with Kakashi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei nodded and gave Naruto the flan

K: I know I'll regret this

Naruto took the flan and ate it, he didn't know that Kakashi-sensei and Darky-sama secretly put "love potion" in the flan. Suddenly he began to feel strangely aroused, without knowing why, he ran to Sasuke's house and knocked a lot of times.

S: What is it? Naruto! What are you doing here all wet!

He didn't have time to answer because Naruto started kissing him like his life depended on it, Sasuke was surprised but a thought (evil or not) crossed his mind and he closed the door, and FOR GODS SAKE HE DIDN'T RAPE HIM! Well…rape is not the exact word…

A little far away in Naruto's apartment a few people were there staring at the scene (A/N: With a telescope)

K: Well that worked

Darky-sama: I'm the great with desserts and love potions

Jiraiya: -cleaning nosebleed- I must write this on my next book!

Darky-sama: Too bad I already wrote it…

The End!

* * *

WOW I actually wrote this so cool, I love flashbacks, you know what's next R&R I just want to put myself there so if you don't like it don't blame it and imagine is another one! 


End file.
